


Los Macabro Mansion

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Creepy little girls [3]
Category: The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
Genre: Ghosts, Halloween, High School, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Jimmy, Carl and Sheen makes a bet with Cindy and Libby to see who's going to a haunted house without being scared.
Series: Creepy little girls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564864
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Jimmy, Carl and Sheen were watching horror movies in Libby's house.

Sheen said "Jimmy is the movie over"

Carl said "MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!?"

Jimmy, Carl and Sheen screamed as Cindy and Libby appears behind them with demonic masks.

Cindy and Libby laughed

Jimmy said "Oh yeah how about a bet"

Cindy said "Ha! I love bets"

Jimmy said "If I win my friends won't be scared!"

Sheen and Carl shake their heads

Cindy said "If I win I'm gonna make the shirts that says Coward friends!"

Sheen and Carl gulped

Jimmy said "I accept your challenge"

Cindy and Jimmy growled


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder crashing

Jimmy, Sheen, Carl, Cindy and Libby walked to a old mansion

Cindy said "This is a old mansion belong to a artist who falls in love with a man but one tragic day he left her at the altar and break her heart"

Carl screamed

Libby said "Legend say if you see her ghost she will take you to the underworld forever!"

Jimmy, Carl and Sheen screamed

Cindy said "Let's summon her so try not to get worked out~"

They walked into a mansion

Jimmy said "It's okay guys I got this"

Cindy walked up stairs

"Join me Jimmy Join me"

Jimmy followed Cindy

Sheen said "Jimmy don't go!"

Carl said "Can't you see Cindy tricking you into-"

Thunder crashing

Carl and Sheen screamed and run in terror

They grabbed Libby

"Come on!"


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy and Cindy walked into the library

Jimmy sees a poetry book and picked it up

Jimmy said "Let me guess love poetry"

Cindy said "Well duh on Valentine's Day they wrote poems to express their love"

Thunder crashing

Jimmy and Cindy hold hands as they walked out of the library

In the kitchen

Libby, Carl and Sheen were setting the table

Carl said "This is bad if her ghost sees us she'll take us to the underworld!"

Libby said "Oh relax Carl there's nothing to be scared"

Sheen said "Scared ha! I'm not scared!"

But they hears a soft yet creepy female voice humming

Carl screamed

Thunder crashing


End file.
